Cartoons, Classics, Commissary Comedy and Channy
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Cartoons give a lot of ideas to Zora.


_A/N: Another oneshot. xD I'm planning the newest chapter for Puppy Porters. But for now, here's another fic. It's mainly Zora-centric with a mild Channy and 100% comedy. I really like Zora, so I would try to make a fic about her and Nico and Grady with some pranks and all of that. Read away! :) _

_(fic also known as the 5 Cs)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Nor Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Powerpuff Girls, Phineas and Ferb, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Foster's, Lady and the Tramp, or the dang spaghetti scene; I don't own all of those stuff.

* * *

Cartoons, Classics, Commissary Comedy and Channy

--

Even Zora Lancaster can convince her older So Random! friends and fellow cast-mates to watch cartoons. Once, she tricked Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell to watch Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy with her. To her greatest pleasure, they enjoyed it. Zora remembered it when Grady spat soda when he saw Eddy chasing Ed because of a donut, while Edd watched helplessly as they demolished parts of their school. They were very good company.

Another time, Zora made Tawni watch the Powerpuff Girls with her. Tawni fell asleep, much to Zora's annoyance. She realized that Nico and Grady are better to hang with when she would watch cartoons.

--

In one ordinary Sunday morning, Nico, Grady and Zora sat together in the prop room watching cartoons. The lights were off while the three glued their eyes on the television screen. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" exclaims Phineas from the TV. They were watching the delightful 'Phineas and Ferb' from Disney Channel. Nico crunched down potato chips while Grady sipped some soda. Zora was happily eating popcorn until Grady grabbed the bag.

"Hey! That's my popcorn!" she exclaimed. "Get your own!"

Grady didn't notice Zora's angry yell. "I love cartoon marathons!" he said, slapping Nico a high-five. Zora, meanwhile, shot a glare at him. Grady faced her with his hand up high. But seeing the look on her face, he put down his hand. He nervously brought the popcorn closer to her. "Sorry about that, Zora," Grady apologized nervously. Zora grabbed the bag quickly and gave one last second of glaring before returning her attention to the television screen.

For several minutes, they have finished tons of cartoon episodes while eating their snacks. Zora still didn't let go of Grady involuntarily getting her popcorn, but she enjoyed watching with them nonetheless.

"Oh no! Candace is about to bust them!" Nico shouted nervously. His hands were shaking and he watched the show closely. Grady was biting his nails. "Hide! It's Candace!" Grady yelled. Zora looked at them and rolled her eyes; she was the youngest, alright, but she wasn't the most childish.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" the three started to exclaim in unison. The climax of the episode was coming, according to their points of view. It was exciting. But their eyes shut quickly when someone turned on the lights.

"Why is it so dark in here?" asked a fellow So Random! cast member. The trio groaned angrily. Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart ruined the scene.

"Oh man!" Grady exclaimed. "We didn't see the part where the giant bread got eaten!"

"What are you guys doing?" Sonny asked once more. Zora was about to answer, but Tawni beat her to it, leaving her mouth opened with shock and annoyance.

"It's their cartoon marathon day. They have that once a month, maybe twice, or how many times," she said nonchalantly. She looked on her fingernails and added, "Don't you think the new nail polish looks fabulous?"

Sonny didn't answer, nor the others. Who would care for nail polish at a time like this? The three cartoon-watchers didn't pay attention at Tawni adoring her nail polish. Instead, they looked at Sonny who had a very thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh! So you guys watch cartoons?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Grady asked, pointing at the television screen once more.

Sonny laughed. She sat down beside Zora on the arm of the couch and looked at the TV.

"Wow, you guys like Phineas and Ferb?" she asked, watching the ending credits.

"Yeah, we do," Nico answered. "Z, G, and I like Disney cartoons. But we also like Cartoon Network cartoons."

Grady looked at Nico. "If Zora is Z and I'm letter G, who's I?"

Nico patted him on the back and answered, "G, G, G, can't ya see that letter I is me?"

"But your name is letter N," Grady replied, baffled.

Zora groaned and made herself fall off the couch. Sonny gasped and knelt over her. Tawni still looked at her nails and whispered to herself, "I'm so pretty and I always will be." Nico and Grady, however, had a little talk about pronouns and their uses.

"Look, G, we say I if we are referring to our own selves," Nico explained slowly. In moment's time, Grady beamed at him. "Oh! I get it!" he remarks. Nico smiled and exhaled.

"Zora! Zora! Are you alright?!" Sonny asked worriedly. She pushed Zora's shoulders lightly several times, hoping she would open her eyes or something. "Hey, you guys, if you aren't so busy, can you please help me wake Zora?"

The three others looked at a worried Sonny and Zora on the floor. Tawni sat beside Grady, and they all told her, "She looks fine to me."

Sonny never felt more flabbergasted. They see Zora drop on the floor and now they say she's fine. It was utterly gibberish! It was completely and crazily ridiculous!

"How can someone who suddenly drops on the floor be fine?!"

Unfortunately, her line made someone giggle. "And it's not funny!" Sonny added, but realized in a second that the three remained completely silent.

"Zora? Why did you drop?" Sonny asked stiffly, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Zora laughed and stood up with Sonny's help. "I just didn't like to hear someone older than me get lectured on pronouns," she replied, staring at Grady.

"Hey! He used lots of letters as nicknames! Who wouldn't be confused?" he asked.

"Ooh! He has a point!" Tawni exclaimed, siding on Grady. Zora scoffed and sat on the one-seat couch and Sonny beside Nico on the arm of the couch. "Nico, let's watch another cartoon," she said.

"Yeah. Foster's on," he said. He grabbed the remote beside him and flipped the channels. Unfortunately, Sonny took control of the remote and changed the channels herself.

"Well, can I join you on your cartoon marathon days?" she asked.

Zora examined her. "If you won't fall asleep or insult cartoons, you may be one of us," she said. Her attention turned to Tawni, who still adored her nails.

"What?" she asked, raising her head. "I said I'm not used to cartoons."

Sonny watched the other four argue while she flipped even more channels. She then stumbled upon an animated movie. "Hey, this is a cartoon!" she said.

Nico, Grady and Zora quickly looked at the television screen but saw no Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Instead, they saw an old cartoon movie of dogs. It was a classical Disney movie entitled 'Lady and the Tramp'.

"That's not what we intend to watch," Zora said.

"Oh, come on. It's a cartoon! Even once, let's try to watch a cartoon movie," she said.

The three gave on last glance at the television screen. There was a cocker spaniel walking around a misty alley with a muzzle. It didn't hurt to give it a chance, right?

"Well, okay. We'll try watching this," Grady reassured Sonny.

To everyone's surprise, Tawni stopped looking at her nails. "I'll watch too," she said.

--

The movie gave mixed results. First and foremost, the three cartoon lovers didn't find it much of their taste. It was about dogs. Sure, they like dogs, but its main genre isn't comedy and they didn't approve of that.

Meanwhile, Sonny enjoyed it. It wasn't the cartoon of comedies, but she liked the story. But Tawni's eyes were drooping, but didn't close, even if she forced them to.

"_And we call it Bella…"_

"And we call it very boring!" Grady said grouchily.

Sonny hushed them up. In the movie, two chefs were singing a classical song to the dogs, which were on a spaghetti dinner. They were now suckling one whole spaghetti strands and got closer, and closer, until their noses collided.

"Isn't that romantic?" Sonny asked dreamily. Nico and Grady moaned and made gagging noises.

"It is NOT supposed to be romantic!" Nico exclaimed.

"We wanted to watch cool cartoons!" Grady complained.

Zora grunted angrily. She didn't like where the day was going. "Look, guys, can you all hush it?! This isn't the cartoon marathon day we've been dreaming of, but this isn't the best time to quarrel too! I mean, I'm not saying I don't like the movie, but Sonny, can we watch another show?"

Sonny looked at her. She looked like she was about to use a puppy dog face on her. But Zora knew her well. She wouldn't really dare to convince her like that. "Okay, Zora. But can we finish this up? I haven't seen this movie since I was 4," she begged. Zora nodded. It was fair and right.

But Nico and Grady groaned. "Aw man! I don't like this," Nico said.

Abruptly, something made a loud grumbling noise. Tawni's eyes fluttered open immediately.

"Is the movie done? Can I sleep? Can I leave?" she asked sleepily.

Meanwhile, the others had widened eyes and each of them slowly stared at Grady's stomach. Grady laid his hand on it and the other ruffled his hair. "I'm hungry again."

Zora laughed and asked, "You already had three cans of soda. What else do you need?"

"That was for thirsty. I'm talking about hungry. Can you get me a fro-yo?"

She rolled her eyes again. Grady placed his hands together and started pleading. Sonny stood up and offered in her very nice way. "I'll do it."

"No, I'll do it. I need a little walk anyway," said Zora. She smiled and walked out of the prop room. Grady clutched his belly while Nico changed the channel. Sonny slumped back on a chair and watched TV with no more interest left in her.

--

Almost half an hour passed and Zora hasn't returned to the prop room yet. Sonny didn't show it, but she was really nervous about her genius friend. Tawni was fast asleep holding a mirror. Nico was watching Foster's, but he wasn't thrilled like a while ago. Grady still clutched his stomach, feeling even hungrier as the seconds passed.

"I can't take it anymore!" Grady shouted. He leapt onto his feet and charged to the door. Sonny looked at him and yelled, "STOP!"

"Why? I'm really hungry!" Grady whined.

"I know, but Zora's back!" she replied, standing up. Grady backed away from Zora, who wasn't holding anything. But she had a very wide smile on her face.

"Where's my fro-yo?" Grady asked.

Zora shook her head. "I didn't get any, because Brenda's not serving the food today!"

"And why is that good news?" Sonny asked. Even if her status was less of a new girl, she still didn't memorize every detail in Condor Studios.

"That means that the food will be served by Gwen! She's my cousin's best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend's aunt's niece. And she's an excellent cook too," she explained.

Nico stood up after the sentence ended. "I remember her! She made the best chili dogs! And she's young and single," he added smoothly. He fixed his hat and snapped his fingers. "To the commissary!" he exclaimed.

Zora and Grady ran out first, followed by Nico. Sonny shrugged and ran along with them. Tawni woke up and lazily followed them. "Yeah, to the commissary," she muttered, yawning.

Reaching there, they find no Brenda in sight. Zora was right. Instead, there was a very young woman with long red hair. The fact she wasn't wearing a hairnet confused Sonny, but there's always an explanation, she thought to herself. The gang (except Tawni) rushed towards the food serving area and greeted the girl.

"Hey, Gwen!" Zora exclaimed. The woman plucked her colorful pigtails. "Hey there, y'all. Zora, Grady, Sonny…" Sonny thought Zora had introduced her to Gwen. "…Tawni, and Nico," she finished. Her southern accent was strong and Sonny shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Gwen shook it hysterically. "Nice ta' meet ya too. Zora told me about ya. Nice girl from Wisconsin, eh? She's tellin' me ya are one good pal o' hers, and very nice," Gwen happily said.

"Now, I've been preparin' lotsa foods here. Grady," she handed him a plate filled with hot wings and chicken drumsticks. "I heard that you're so hungry, 'made this special for ya."

She handed Nico a plate of pizzas with mushroom and sausage toppings. "Mmm! Fresh homemade pizza! Or should I say commissary made!" He sat beside Grady on their regular table and started gobbling down one whole piece of pizza. Tawni was given a juicy steak which made her really cheerful that lunch. "Finally! I'm steak worthy!" she exclaimed before taking a bite. Zora was given four pieces of apple pie.

Gwen took out a plate of spaghetti. She was about to hand it to Sonny until a disruption bumped her shoulder.

"Hey!" Sonny exclaimed. Zora remained beside her.

"Oh, sorry Sonny. Hey Gwen." It was Chad Dylan Cooper. He seemed to know Gwen. To Sonny's surprise, Gwen wasn't star-struck. She seemed temperamental, by the looks of it.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Hey, is that spaghetti for me? You shouldn't have," Chad said coolly, trying to grab the plate. Gwen quickly turned away. "I didn't. This is for Sonny," she said, attempting to give Sonny the plate again.

"Look, can I have my plate first then?" Chad asked.

"Sorry, no more food," Gwen answered roughly. Chad looked at Sonny and shook her shoulders. "Can I have your spaghetti?"

"No!" Sonny answered angrily. "I'm hungry too!"

"Well, my needs are more important than yours!" Chad retorted.

Zora hated it when they quarrel in inaccurate times. She scratched her head and told them, "Share a plate then, will you?!"

Chad awkwardly looked at Sonny. Sharing a plate of spaghetti was for couples. Zora had a mischievous glint in her eye. Sonny shrugged. "Fine, but it should be a fair share."

Chad tried to avoid showing how embarrassed he is in the situation. "F… fine! Gimme forks, Gwen."

Gwen angrily shoved them on his hand and gave Sonny the plate. "Enjoy your meal," she said. Sonny was walking towards the So Random! table, but Chad quickly grabbed her arm.

"Sonny, I am NOT going to be seen eating on the Chuckle City zone," he told her. She scoffed. Chad always wants to be seen as a cool dude. "Fine, but where are we supposed to sit?" she asked heatedly. Chad pointed at the empty Mackenzie Falls table. Sonny rolled her eyes and walked towards it along with Chad.

Zora grinned and winked at Gwen, who surprisingly returned it. "Job well done," she muttered. She gave a silent snicker before sitting beside Tawni on the table.

"I'm really steak worthy, aren't I?" Tawni asked Zora. Zora nodded sympathetically and took a bite from her apple pie. She turned her attention to Grady, who seemed to be enjoying the drumsticks. Nico was still eating his pizza. "Hey guys, look," Zora said, pointing at Sonny and Chad. Everyone turned their attention to their fellow cast mate, who was sipping one strand of spaghetti. Chad looked uncomfortable and started suckling the spaghetti. The four could hear their regular quarrel.

"Why are you suckling it like me?" Sonny asked.

Chad looked dumbfounded. "You're the one copying me! Why are you blaming me?"

"Because you are lying! Do you always have to surpass me with your little challenges?"

"Maybe I do! And do you want to see who is better at spaghetti suckling?"

"You're on!"

The three So Random! cast members watched as Sonny and Chad spun noodle strings around their forks and started chewing them. Tawni couldn't wait to stop looking at them. Nico and Grady looked like they wanted to try the spaghetti, even if Grady still had a plate full of hot wings. Zora watched as though something interesting would happen.

Sonny and Chad started sipping through the noodle string with closed eyes. It looked fairly long; the two were really getting into their bet. All of a sudden, one long noodle string rose up the plate. They were sipping the same noodle. Sonny and Chad didn't stop though. The four So Random! cast members watched closely. They didn't notice that they were eating the same strand. Zora covered her mouth to refrain from laughing when they were an inch apart, and soon, their lips collided. Chad's and Sonny's eyes popped wide open and saw each other's eyes; Chad saw two brown orbs he truly wanted to see all the time and Sonny saw the limpid pools of blue she eagerly loved to look at.

Tawni gasped and covered her mouth as well, signaling she wanted to laugh as much as Zora did. Grady and Nico covered their eyes and pretended that they wanted to gag a liter. Zora had tears coming out of her eyes. She wanted to laugh so hard, she swore her ribs were cracking from stopping herself.

Soon enough, the scene ended with them biting the spaghetti strand and pulling apart. Their cheeks were tingled in pink as they ran out of the cafeteria together. Zora thought they were lucky, since they were the only ones who saw that. She knew that the Mackenzie Falls people would freak if they ever find their 'leader' falling madly in love with their enemy, or at least just kissing her.

Tawni released her hand away from her mouth and laughed loudly. "Wow, Chad's eyes really meant he does care!" she exclaimed. Nico and Grady placed their hands down. "Is the scene over yet?" they asked in unison. Tawni's laughing made Zora lose the craving to do the same. Several people came in the cafeteria a few moments later and Tawni cooled herself down.

Nico was eyeing down the hot wings that lay down on Grady's plate. Untouched and deliciously decorated, Nico tried to get one. Unfortunately, Grady slapped his hand. "Dude, have you heard of sharing?" he asked. "Oh, right."

The two clowns grabbed a piece for each of them. Grady chomped the hot wings as soon as he took it from his plate. Nico munched it down happily. Tawni looked disgusted with their powder-filled faces when they finished the hot wings.

"Chili powder, huh?" Tawni asked.

"Chili powder?" they repeated. They looked shocked and stared at the bony remains of the wings. Zora covered her mouth again, not caring if her ribs would crack. The two jumped up and ran around the cafeteria crazily, fanning their tongues.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!" they yelled.

People stared at them like they were criminals. Zora started guffawing when Nico and Grady ran to the frozen yogurt machine and flipped it on, taking long turns before Murphy arrived.

"You two are banned from the cafeteria until you've given me twenty nickels!" he shouted, dragging their ears straight out of the cafeteria. "And make sure they're shiny!"

Tawni looked astounded with Zora laughing really hard. Her chair toppled on the floor, but she didn't mind. She was still laughing. She thought to herself that she should thank Gwen for helping her. Cartoons give a lot of ideas to Zora.

* * *

_I really had to add Murphy and his beloved nickels. xD Well, thanks for taking your time to read. Please R&R, hopefully no flames. :) _


End file.
